


All That Glistens

by Evergreene



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergreene/pseuds/Evergreene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just where did Constance get her necklace?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Glistens

**Author's Note:**

> This little story has been part of my own headcanon since season one, but I've only just got around to writing it, inspired by the start of last night's episode for those of you who have seen it (there are no spoilers in the actual story for anyone who hasn't!). As always, I hope you enjoy and I'd love to know your thoughts!

‘He takes after you, you know,’ grumbled Porthos, eying d’Artagnan suspiciously as he hovered over the contents of a busy market stall a few feet away.

Beside him, Aramis raised an eyebrow. ‘Whatever do you mean?’

Porthos gave him a dirty look. ‘You know exactly what I mean,’ he retorted.

Aramis lifted his shoulders innocently as d’Artagnan reached out to pick up something dark and silvery from a cluttered display before holding it up before him, his brows furrowed in concentration as he examined it closely. ‘I’m sure I have no idea.’

Porthos scowled. ‘All I’m saying is this ain’t the first time I’ve been dragged out of the garrison to find a trinket for someone’s sweetheart.’

Giving up all pretence at innocence, Aramis grinned. ‘If d’Artagnan wishes to surprise Constance with a gift, we should be only too glad to assist him. She’s a fine woman.’

‘You just don’t want her to slap you again,’ muttered Porthos, but they were interrupted as d’Artagnan appeared in front of them, his grin flashing as he held out his hand, palm-up.

‘Well?’ he demanded expectantly. ‘Do you like it?’

Porthos and Aramis stepped forward as one to examine the simple pendant cradled carefully in their friend’s hand, pooled amongst a delicate length of fine black ribbon.

Aramis was the first to cast judgement. ‘I couldn’t have chosen better myself!’ he announced. ‘It’s as though it was made for our Constance.’

‘It’s a pretty thing,’ Porthos admitted. ‘I’m sure she’ll like it fine.’

‘I think she will.’ D’Artagnan frowned, faint lines appearing on his forehead as he chewed on his lip before he nodded, decided. ‘I’m sure she will. It’ll suit her too, don’t you think?’ He poked at the piece with the tip of his finger as though it were an eggshell, then closed his fist around it, suddenly sure. ‘She’ll love it.’ He glanced up at Porthos. ‘Here, look after it, will you? I don’t want anyone else seeing it before I can pay.’ Before Porthos could protest, d’Artagnan had pressed the pendant into his hand and was heading back to the stall, almost bouncing in excitement at the thought of his gift as he went.

Pinching the small pendant dubiously between fingers that suddenly seemed far too large, Porthos held the thing up to the sunlight, watching the familiar shape of the fleur-de-lis glisten and sparkle as it spun slowly round from its ribbon.

‘It brings out the colour of your eyes stupendously,’ Aramis commented cheerfully, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

Porthos shook his head, clasping his hand tight around the pendant and glancing after d’Artagnan, hard at work convincing the stall-owner to part with his piece for a farmer’s income. ‘I only wish he’d bought me dinner first,’ he muttered, and Aramis chuckled as they strolled forwards to gain d’Artagnan’s side.


End file.
